


Soulmark Nightmare

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuz Clace were banging, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, alec is in a bad mood, also, and boom, and cats boyfriend cheated on her, happy new year, magnus is in a bad mood, metting first time, they bump into each other, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: Soulmate AU, Where the first words that you soulmate says to you appears on your wrist on your 16th birthday. Alec's mark is "fuck you" and he's been teased a lot cause of it. The anger on his soulmate for giving him 'fuck you' as a mark has been building on and he's just had a fight with Jace cuz him and clary were too loud last night. So when he bumps into Magnus and meets his soulmate for the first time, he takes all the anger out on him.Imagine Magnus's mark...





	Soulmark Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! So this prompt was on tumblr and I don't use it but this carrot named Maria told me about it and it was the definition of perfection so I had to write it.

"Don't be rude Alec, just cause you aren't getting any action doesn't mean-" Jace tried to reason. Alec had been giving him the cold shoulder all morning. They shared an apartment and although it was big and spacey, Alec could still hear Jace and Clary all night and he needed bleach for his ears.

"You think I'd appreciate your screams all night and not getting any sleep if had a boyfriend?" Alec asks, clearly annoyed by the way his best friend thinks.

"No, but maybe you wouldn't be so irritated by everything, you seem like a cranky old man trapped in the body of a young person. I'm tired of it," Jace admits, he hopes for Alec to understand what he means but what he doesn't expect is the sound of the door being shut angrily as Alec leaves.

~~~~~

"Magnus just leave it, I'm over-" 

"No Cat! I Will Find That Fucker And Beat His Ass!" He grabs his coat and walks out of the loft. Some asshole decided is was a good idea to cheat on Cat on her birthday, oh that poor soul, Magnus thought. He didn't know what was coming. He was towards the cafe, he would have his morning coffee of course, and then he will deal with the piece of garbage. Taking out his phone, he decides to call Ragnor and ask him to team up. As he is looking for Ragnors number in his contacts, an angry stranger bumps into him and his phone falls down, he quickly bends down to take his phone and turns it over only to find the glass broken.

"Fuck you!" He says, out of reflex and then looks at the stranger only to feel a spark when he sees the Hazel eyes. As soon as their eyes meet, he knows that this is the one. 'Damn it, get ready Magnus' he says to himself, his heart beating in his chest and feeling excited all over. 

He had waited for this for so many years. It would be funny but there were times when he saw someone attractive and approached them by saying 'fuck you', hoping to hear the words written on his wrist since he was 16 only to be dissapointied. At first he hated his soulmark but later on he grew fond of the mark and his Unkown soulmate. He often chuckled to himself when he read it, what an adorable soulmate he had. But he had never met this person, and now, back in the present again, he felt excitement rush all over him.

~~~~~~~

Alec was walking with no destination in mind, he just needed some time to think. Jace was right, he was miserable. But the only person to blame him was his soulmate, yes, that useless soulmate who had no plans of showing up anytime soon, who had given him the worst soulmark ever, the one who was the reason his friends and family often made fun of him. 

He doesn't even know where he is when he bumps into a stranger walking with the same speed and anger as him. Said strangers phone fell down and oh wow, it's broken. 'Congrats Alec! You just keep spreading happiness!' he mentally scolds himself.

"Fuck you!" The enraged person says and Alec is about to apologize and offer to buy him a new one when he realizes what he just heard. It's his disgrace of a soulmate.

"OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS ’Fuck you’ PERMINANTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!" He says, finally taking out his anger on the person who righteously deserves it. Alec finally takes a breath or relief, feeling calm and satisfied.

His soulmate however does not look angry anymore, he is actually smiling. But the smile, it isn't a genuine one, it's a cold one. He then shows Alec his wrist and it sends a shiver down Alecs spine. 

"Oh no..." Alec says, mostly to himself, his voice barely above a whisper, Damn It!

"Imagine having this as a soulmark my dear, and you think yours is the worst ever," He says calmly and then adds "I'm Magnus by the way," while offering his hand to Alec.

"Angels, I'm so sorry, I don't know how to make it up to you but I'm truly sorry... I'm Alec." The hazel eyed man says as he takes his hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Well Alexander, I'm sure we have lots of time to make it up to each other," Magnus says, sending him a wink with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after that, Alec apologized cuz of the phone again which made MAGNUSS remember why he needed it in the first place. Both go and give the asshole a lesson together and then go on a date and Alec explains why he was so angry so they bang all night and don't let Jace sleep...
> 
> Thanks to Maria for the prompt.
> 
> I'm @malecxo on insta


End file.
